Kingdom Hearts II
|publisher = / , Buena Vista Games / Sony Computer Entertainment |release = December 22, 2005 / March 28, 2006 September 29, 2006 September 28, 2006 | genre = Action RPG | modes = Single player |ratings = : Everyone 10+ : 12+ USK: 6+ : PG : 11+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts II on kolmas peli Kingdom Hearts-sarja, joka toimii suorana jatko-osana Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Kuten kaksi edellistä peliä, se keskittyy Sora ja hänen ystävänsä taistelee voimia Darkness. Se tarjoaa myös useita parannuksia alkuperäiseen monia uusia ominaisuuksia, varsinkin Sora on Drive Form-toiminto, parannettu kamera, ja taistelu vaihto ehtoja kutsutaan Reaction Commands. Teemana laulu peli on "Sanctuary" (japanilainen versio: "Passion") suorittaa Utada Hikaru. Kronologisesti, Kingdom Hearts II on kahdeksas peli aika janalla, kun Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, ja Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Tarina Kingdom Hearts II alkaa missä Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ja Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days jäi pois. Sora ja hänen seuralaisensa ovat olleet unessa noin vuoden, takaisin muistojaan. Kun Sora herää, hän lopulta saapuu Twilight Town, paikka, jossa salaperäinen poika, Roxas, asui ennen kuin hän yhtäkkiä lähti. Saamassa uusia vaatteita ja voimia, Sora aloitti matkansa uudelleen, tietämätön tapahtumista, joita on tapahtunut Chain of Memories. Sora jatkaa pyrkimyksiään vapauttamalla polkuja uusiin maailmoihin, oppiminen Nobodies ja taistelevat Heartless sekä edessään loput jäsenet salaperäinen Organisaatio XIII. Kun peli etenee, sora oppii Roxas ja kuinka paljon niillä on yhteistä. Tarina alkaa pelaaja hallinnassa Roxas Twilight Town. Roxas on unelmia Sora seikkailuista ja yhä salaperäinen toiminta alkaa tapahtuu Twilight Town aikana Roxas kesä loman. Saatuaan Keyblade puolustaa itseään Nobodies, Roxas joutuu kosketuksiin nuoren miehen musta nimeltä Axel. Axel näyttää tietävän Roxas, vaikka Roxas ei ole muisti hänestä. Roxas lopulta tekee tiensä hylätty kartano, jossa tyttö nimeltä Naminé kertoo hänelle, että hän on Nobody, vaikka hän ei oikein tiedä, mitä Nobody oli tuolloin. Lopuksi kohtaamaan salaperäinen, punainen verhottu mies nimeltä DiZ, Roxas havaitsee Sora, Donald, ja Goofy nukkuminen piilotettu kellarissa kartanon. Roxas näyttää sulautuvat Sora. Kuin Sora, Donald ja Goofy hereillä heidän vuoden mittainen uni, Jiminy Cricket, joka oli aiemmin listattiin Trio seikkailut, toteaa, että hänen Päiväkirjan on nyt täysin tyhjä, paitsi Huom: "Thank Naminé" (joka on kirjoittanut Jiminy itse aikana Chain of Memories). Kun koko uksen Pete, uusi konna, ja puhuu Yen Sid, ryhmä on ilmoittanut, että heidän on jälleen vierailla monissa Worlds suojella heitä sekä Heartless ja Nobodies yrittäessään pysäyttää Organization XIII. Näitä ovat sekä vanhoja, mutta suuresti muuttuneet paikat, kuten Hollow Bastion, ja upouusi maailmoja ryhmä ei ole koskaan kohdannut ennen. Aikana heidän matkoillaan, Heartless, johti kahteen eri ryhmiin elvytettiin Maleficent ja Organisaatio, takaisin valtaa, lopulta pakottaa Sora taistelu massiivinen armeija Heartless, jotka hyökkäävät Hollow Bastion. Matkan varrella he oppivat, että Ansem he taistelivat vuosi sitten oli todella Heartless Xehanort, ja että Nobody Xehanort, Xemnas, on johtava Organisaatio XIII. He oppivat myös, että Xehanort oli oppilas todellinen Ansem, joka puuttuu. Taistelun jälkeen, Xemnas ilmestyy ja paljastaa niiden perimmäinen tavoite: Nobodies' aikovat luoda toisen Kingdom Hearts, oviaukon sydämeen kaikki maailmat, joka oletettavasti mahdollistaa Nobodies saada sydämensä takaisin. Kun kohtaamista ja kukistamiseksi enemmän jäseniä organisaation, sora menee The World That Never Was asettua Pisteet kanssa Organization hyvää; Hän myös vihdoin yhdistää ystäviensä kanssa Riku ja Kairi. Sora oppii totuuden Roxas samoin; Hän ja Naminé ovat, vastaavasti, Sora ja Kairi n Nobodies, jotka on luotu, kun he menettivät sydämensä alkuperäisessä Kingdom Hearts peli. Lopulta vain Xemnas on jäljellä alkuperäisestä kolmetoista jäsentä. Sora ja Riku yhdistävät kukistamaan hänet, ja hänen uusi valta Kingdom Hearts on suljettu. Sora ja muut palautetaan heidän maailmaan Destiny Islands. Vaikka Sora on hyvästellä Donald ja Goofy, hän tietää sydämessään, että todelliset ystävät eivät ole koskaan menneet. Kuitenkin, joskus myöhemmin, Sora, Riku, ja Kairi saavat kirjeen King Mickey tekijät jälkeen. He edetä lukea kirjeen, mutta sisältö jätetään paljastamattomat. Pelattavuus Kingdom Hearts II tarjoaa useita keskeisiä eroja alkuperäisestä Kingdom Hearts. Vaikka ydin pelattavuus pysyy samana, uusia ominaisuuksia on lisätty parantaa kokemusta. Kaksi huomattavin ovat Sora n Drive System, jonka avulla hän voi sulake yhden tai molempien puolueiden liittolaisia ja ottaa uusia voimia, ja Reaction Commands, jotka mahdollistavat Sora ja/tai hänen puolueensa suorittaa erityisiä liikkeitä taistelun aikana. Lisäksi on olemassa uusia ja uudistetut Abilities, sekä erityisiä abilities, kuten Glide, että voi saada vain vaaitus Sora n Drive Forms. Perus torjua ja vaaitus järjestelmät on myös uudistettu pidemmälle lisäämällä reaktio komentoja ja ajaa Drive forms. Jotta helpotettaisiin matalan tason playthroughs, bosses eivät enää tarjoa kokemusta tappion; pikemminkin he palkitsevat pelaaja on tehostaa niiden HP, MP, tai AP, tai erityisiä abilities. Bosses ei voida enää nujertaa pelkällä HP ehtymällä, ja sen on oltava viimeistelty combo finisher; itse asiassa monet bosses on ability puhjeta Sora n combos, jos ne menevät liian kauan. MP Gauge on myös retooled varmistaa, että pelaaja ei koskaan jää ilman taikuutta ja estää väärinkäytön voimakkaita loitsuja, kuten Cure-sen sijaan, että nopeasti täytettävissä mittari, jota on vaikea täyttää taistelun aikana, MP Gauge voidaan helposti köyhdytettyä kolme tai vähemmän loitsuja, ja täyttöjä automaattisesti. Useat abilities voivat valtuuttaa Sora loukkaavaa abilities tänä aikana korvaamaan hänen väliaikainen kyvyttömyys parantua. Kokoelma quests Trinity Marks ja 99 Puppies on yhdistetty Aarre Arkut n läsnä ensimmäinen peli, ja nyt tarvitaan, että pelaaja avaa joka ikinen rinnassa, jotta loppuun Päiväkirjan. Item synthesis on säilytetty myös alkuperäisestä pelistä, mutta on tehty monimutkaisempi, jonka avulla pelaaja käyttää katalyyttejä recipe, sekä edellyttää pelaaja löytää piilotettuja Kaavat tai koulutusta Moogle luodakseen tehokkaampia items. Kuten Treasure Chests, Päiväkirjan nyt seuraa pelaajan kyvykkyys on synteesi sidequest. Gummi Ships myös uudelleen, mutta ovat paljon eronneet tärkein quest kuin alkuperäisessä. Sora edistymistä tärkein peli on merkitystä vain Gummi osan pelin vapauttamalla ei reittejä, eikä enää ole mitään vaikutusta vaihto ehtoja hänelle rakentaa Gummi Ship; tässä vastineeksi edistymistä Gummi quests ole mitään vaikutusta tärkein quest. Että Gummi reitit itse ovat vähemmän yhtenäinen ja yksitoikkoinen, vaihtelevat avaruus taisteluita vastaan massiivinen meri rosvo laiva, lentävät kautta kelluvat saaret ja vesi putouksia. Kohteessa lisäksi monet uudentyyppiset gummis ovat saatavilla, kuten Teeny Ships että lentää rinnalla tärkein alus, ja alukset voivat varustaa abilities samanlainen Sora n. Kingdom Hearts II on myös vahvempi keskittyä mini-pelejä, koska sen sijaan, että vain palkitsemalla pelaaja palkintoja high scores, pelaajan on täytettävä tietyt minimi tulokset kunkin mini-peli yksinkertaisesti täyttää Päiväkirjan. Tietyt minipelejä, kuten Rulla lautailu, esiintyy myös monia muunnelmia eri puolilla maailmaa, kun Atlantica on muunnettu mini-peli maailmassa samanlainen 100 Acre Wood. Sensuuri Lisäksi tyypillinen Englanti käännös ja lokalisointi, Englanti versio Kingdom Hearts II eroaa alkuperäisestä japanilainen versio sisällöstä pelattavuus ja useita kohta uksia: Hahmot Avain Hahmot Suurin osa tärkeimmistä hahmoista Kingdom Hearts paluu, erityisesti Sankareita Sora, Riku, ja Kairi, sekä jatkuva ryhmän jäsenet Donald ja Goofy. King Mickey myös palaa, joilla on paljon suurempi rooli Kingdom Hearts II kuin hänen cameo lopussa ensimmäinen peli. Vanhat viholliset myös palata, varsinkin Maleficent. Useita merkkejä ensimmäinen esillä Chain of Memories myös tehdä Comebacks in Kingdom Hearts II; näkyvimmin mukana ovat Naminé ja DiZ. Axel ja Organisaatio XIII tekee myös paluun ulkonäkö, ainoa jäsen näkyvän molemmissa peleissä; Organisaatio jäsenet esillä Kingdom Hearts II ovat kaikki uusia sarjassa. Myös uusi sarja on salaperäinen Roxas ja Maleficent n lakeija Pete. Disney-Hahmot Lisäksi Disney hahmot, jotka palaavat Kingdom Hearts, on myös hahmot useista Disney ominaisuuksia tehdä niiden Kingdom Hearts debyytti, varsinkin merkkejä aiemmin tutkimatonta maailmoja Mulan, Pirates of the Caribbean ja Tron, samoin kuin maailman omistettu Disneyn vanhemmat musta-valkoinen teoksia, Timeless River. Uusia mutta tuttuja hahmoja on myös lisätty kaikkiin palaavien maailmojen. Muut hahmot tekevät näkyvästi esiintymisiä alkuperäisessä Kingdom Hearts maailmat Twilight Town ja Hollow Bastion. Yen Sid noita, Mickey mestari elokuvassa Fantasia, tekee ulkonäkö, elävät salaperäinen torni. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather alkaen Sleeping Beauty anna Sora hänen uusi asu. Scrooge McDuck on myös ottanut asuinpaikan Hollow Bastion yrittää luoda uudelleen "suolainen maustettu jäätelöä". Merlin palaa Hollow Bastion, nyt liittoutuneiden useita tuttuja kasvoja Traverse Town alkuperäisessä pelissä. ''Final Fantasy'' Hahmot Seitsemäntoista hahmot kuudesta Final Fantasy peleistä tehdä esiintymisiä Kingdom Hearts II. Yhdessä palaavat hahmot Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, and Final Fantasy X, characters from Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX ja Final Fantasy X-2 debyytti ensimmäistä kertaa. Se oli todettu peli suunnittelija , että vaikka ensimmäinen peli tiukasti kiinni merkkiä Nomura suunniteltu, tällä kertaa he aikovat "ottaa joitakin riskejä", jolloin hahmot Final Fantasy pelejä ilman osallistumista Nomura tehdä esiintymisiä. Tuloksena on hahmot "VI" ja "IX" osallistuminen. Omnipreesens [Moogles, esillä monissa eri Final Fantasy otsikot, paluu Kingdom Hearts II koska molemmat pitäjät item synteesi, ja myös kauppiaat eri puolilla maailmaa. Kuitenkin, koska vaaroista maailmassa, ne vain näkyvät hologrammit, lukuun ottamatta Moogles on Hollow Bastion ja Twilight Town. Muu vakio Final Fantasy viittaus sisältää Biggs ja Wedge, jotka tekevät esiintymisiä kuin kauppias, viitta ukset Final Fantasy job classes nimissä noelinten ja nimet eri Gummi Ship piirustuksia. Nobodies Nobodies ovat tärkeimmät viholliset Kingdom Hearts II, esiintyvät rinnalla Heartless. He ovat olentoja ilman sydäntä, syntyvät ruumiista ja sielusta elävän olennon, joka on menettänyt sydämensä. Organisaatio XIII ovat Nobodies, jotka ovat säilyttäneet ihmisen muotoja, vaikkakin hieman muuttunut niiden alkuperäisestä ulkonäöstä. Toinen ero Nobodies ja Heartless on, että Nobodies hyökkäys enemmän taktisesti, ja usein yhdessä, toisin vaistomainen luonne Heartless. Monet eri noelimien on nimetty job classes alkaen Final Fantasy-sarjassa. Summons Kuten edellisessä pelissä, sora voi kutsua tiettyjä Disney hahmot tukea häntä taistelussa, kun hän on saavuttanut kunkin niiden kohteita. Kuten haaste käyttää Drive Gauge sijasta MP bar, Sora ei voi Drive ja summon samaan aikaan. Kutsuttu hahmo korvaa kaksi computer-controlled hahmot ja taistella rinnalla Sora niin kauan kuin Drive Gauge sallii. Sen sijaan, että kutsuttu hahmo on rajoitettu vain yksi toimi, kutsuttu hahmo on nyt valikko oman suorittaa useita toimia, jotkut yksin toimia ja joitakin yhteistoiminnan kanssa Sora. On neljä haaste yhteensä in Kingdom Hearts II, Chicken Little, Genie, Stitch ja Peter Pan lisä apua Tinker Bell. Maailman Ryhmän jäsenet ja avustus Maailman erityiset ryhmän jäsenet näkyvät lähes kaikissa maailman peli; on yhdeksän yhteensä, joka tarjoaa valtavan harppauksen alkuperäisestä pelin kuusi. Merkittävä joukossa on Auron, ensimmäinen Final Fantasy hahmo on puolueen jäsen, ja Sora paras ystävä Riku. Myös merkittävä ovat apua hahmot, jotka eivät kuulu puolueen, mutta voi taistella rinnalla se; Ne ilmaantuvat yleensä aikana keskeiset taistelut ja juoni hetkiä. Maailmat ja Hahmot ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+'' :Pääartikkeli: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ on paketti, joka sisältää Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, parannettu remake Kingdom Hearts II featuring enemmän vihollisia, lisää kohta uksia, ja monet muut elementit, kuten laajennettu maailmoja, ja Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, joka antaa pelaajalle pääsyn enemmän kortteja, jos on selvitetty Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Tallenna tiedosto muisti kortille. Trivia *Vuonna Englanti versio, Sora n Wisdom Form eroaa että kuvattu BradyGames opas, että kuvio housuihinsa on erilainen. Jos pelaajat katsovat tarkkaan, malli muistuttaa Sora n Master Form kuin oma design. External links *Official US website *Official JP website *Official EU website ja:キングダム ハーツII en:Kingdom Hearts II fr:Kingdom Hearts II de:Kingdom Hearts II es:Kingdom Hearts II it:Kingdom Hearts II nl:Kingdom Hearts II af:Kingdom Hearts II pt:Kingdom Hearts II pl:Kingdom Hearts II Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Kingdom Hearts II